


Vid: Parabatai

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Platonic Relationships, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Whither thou goest, I will go.Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.The Angel do so to me, and more also,If aught but death part thee and me.- Parabatai oath





	

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom! I actually only started watching this show because the concept of parabatai intrigues me so much and Alec is my precious cinnamon roll. :) This isn't a shippy vid per se, but I so very much do ship them. Soul bonds, best friends and brothers in arms, forbidden love - how can I resist? *g*

**Music** : [Destiny, by Ninja Tracks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLeSUbzX_Xg) (edited by me); excerpt from the parabatai oath from the audiobook for "Clockwork Prince" by Cassandra Clare

  
**Download** : [.mp4 + .srt](http://fandomish.net/vids/shadowhunters_parabatai.zip) (126mb, .zip)

 **Voiceovers** :  
_Alec_ :  
Hey.  
I trust you, parabatai.  
Don't ever doubt me.

 _Jace_ :  
We're parabatai.  
There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have.  
We're bound together for life.  
Bound to fight together.  
To protect each other.

 _Jace_ : No!

 _Alec_ : Go!

 _Jace_ : In battle, our hearts beat as one.

 _Clary_ : It must be hard, being in love with Jace when he's straight.

 _Alec_ : No!

 _Jace_ :  
I love you, too, Alec.  
Brothers.

 _Alec_ :  
You betrayed me.  
You lied to me.  
You attacked me when I was doing what we should have been doing together.

 _Jace_ :  
If one of us were to die, part of the other would die inside as well.

Do it!  
I don't wanna be alive if we're on different sides, Alec!

 _Alec_ :  
He's closer than blood.  
If you kill him, you're killing part of me.

 _Parabatai oath_ :  
Whither thou goest, I will go.  
Where thou diest, will I die,  
And there will I be buried.  
The Angel do so to me,  
And more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me.


End file.
